


Damian Tried to Cook

by orphan_account



Category: OK Go
Genre: Adorable, Cooking, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Surprises, oh my god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... but Dan was very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damian Tried to Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing with imaginary, fictional versions of real people. No harm intended. I'm positive this stuff is completely out of character, especially Damian rendered inarticulate by ANYTHING.
> 
> I'm silly, and with all love to the guys, they are just too damn hot.

Dan walked into the kitchen from the back door and headed to the sink. Damian hovered over a pan of onions and red peppers on the stove. 

“Mm, what smells so good?” Dan asked, running the water and washing his hands and arms. He rubbed the grass and dirt off from mowing the lawn.

“Me. Duh.” answered Damian, not looking up from the vegetable pan. He was gently pushing the vegetables around in the pan with a spatula. 

Dan dried off his arms and hands and walked over to Damian. He wrapped his arms around Damian’s waist, giving a little squeeze. He leaned his head against Damian’s shoulder, peering down at the pan. He sniffed.

“Well, yes, of course you smell good.” he pushed himself up on his toes a bit to nip at Damian’s right ear. Damian flinched and snorted.

“But you’re not what I’m smelling.” Dan looked at the counter to the right of the stove. He saw an open bottle without a label. Dan leaned over and picked it up, giving it a sniff.

“My g.. what is this?” Dan sniffed again. “This is awesome! Garlicky olive oil?”

Damian smiled, gave the vegetables another push around the pan, and looked back at Dan. 

“It’s garlic infused olive oil, with sage, basil and oregano. I made it. This is the first time I’m using it.”

Dan took another whiff. 

“Mmm,” he hummed by Damian’s right ear, “reminds me of our first date.”

He set the bottle back on the counter and moved his arms back around Damian.

Damian still paid attention to the hot pan, but smiled again, leaning a bit back into Dan’s embrace. He wrinkled his forehead.

“We didn’t have a first date.”

“Yeah we did,” Dan countered.

“Well, not really.”

“Yeah we did,” Dan repeated.

“What, you’re counting the first time you fucked me to tears in my own house?”

Dan bent his head, leaning his forehead on Damian’s back.

“God, you are so romantic. SO romantic.” He shook his head. “That was the first time you cooked me dinner.”

Damian looked up, considering.

“Oh. Oh, okay. Yeah, I guess that works. What did I make you?”

Dan stretched up to nip Damian’s ear again. 

“Lasagna, you idiot. With mind blowing garlic bread.”

Damian flinched again at the nip, this time letting out a little giggle. He turned his head and smirked at Dan. 

“Oh. So, garlic gets you horny?”

Dan turned his face so his left cheek was against Damian’s back. He squeezed Damian with a bit more purpose. He moved his hands over Damian’s midsection. 

“Let’s see.” 

Dan stretched out a hand and ran his thumb over the olive oil bottle’s lip. He rubbed the little bit of oil he collected under Damian’s right ear. 

“Hey…!” started Damian, but he trailed off when he felt Dan nibbling at the sensitive skin below his ear. 

Damian sighed, closing his eyes. Dan gently ran his hands higher on Damian’s chest. Damian sighed deeper. He laid his left arm over Dan’s on his stomach.

Damian jumped.

“Ow!”

Dan let go and leaped back. “What? What?”

Damian turned around to face Dan. He had his right thumb in his month. “Noffin’. Jus’ burn’d m’ thum.”

“Oh, honey, let me see,” Dan reached out his hand.

Damian pulled his thumb out of his mouth with a pop. 

“Just a bit of hot oil, splattered on my thumb, “ he smirked at Dan. “Think I was distracted.”

Dan gave an apologetic smile and lifted Damian’s hand to his mouth. He kissed the affected area of Damian’s thumb. 

Then he put Damian’s thumb in his mouth. He sealed his lips and ran his tongue along the length.

Damian dropped his jaw in surprise. He took a quick breath. As Dan continued to lick, Damian’s eyes closed again and he let his head droop. Damian placed his left hand on Dan’s side.

A sudden, loud sizzling made them both jump. Dan opened his mouth, and Damian, with possession of his hand again, turned and shut off the stove and moved the pan on a cold burner.

Damian looked back at Dan and turned to face him. He had his best, all-purpose smirk on his face. 

“Well, honey… did you want something?” He half closed his eyes, cocked his head, lightly licking the inside of his bottom lip, waiting for Dan’s reply.

Dan grabbed Damian, holding him to his chest. He pulled Damian’s hair, forcing his head back and making him take a sudden breath in surprise. Damian’s mouth dropped open. He looked, with heat, into Dan’s eyes. He placed his hands on Dan’s sides. 

“Yeah.” Dan replied. 

Dan released Damian’s hair, pulled his face down and licked and bit under his ear again.

Damian grunted softly, pleased. Dan continued this for a few moments and stopped. He looked up at Damian. 

“Mmm,” he hummed. “Need a bit more seasoning.” 

Damian looked blankly at Dan, distracted by other thoughts.

“What…”

He was interrupted by Dan’s freshly oiled finger pressing his lips together. Damian widened his eyes, alert and curious. 

Dan drew his finger across Damian’s face to his neck, then up and down the jawline. He repeated the action on the other side. 

Damian shivered, feeling and smelling the oil, looking at Dan’s pleased face, his bright eyes. He gasped when Dan grabbed him and swung him around so he was leaning against the island and Dan was pressing into him.  
Dan pulled Damian’s face down slightly and held his neck with both hands. Damian lightly held Dan’s sides again. 

Dan ran his thumb along Damian’s jawline under his left cheek, firmly pressing into his flesh and spreading the oil down his neck. He mouthed along the same line then worked his thumb along the tendons on the left side of Damian’s neck. He pulled at Damian’s hair again, forcing his head right and a little back, fully exposing his neck to Dan’s attentive mouth. 

Damian panted, becoming even more aroused with Dan softly, repeatedly, pushing himself in between Damian’s legs. He ran his hands along Dan’s back, feeling his sweat soaked shirt, the dirt and the grass, and smelling the heat of the summer radiate from his lover. 

“You’re… filthy..” Damian breathed.

“You’re… delicious..” replied Dan, switching sides of Damian’s face. Running his thumb along Damian’s right cheek, pulling his head by his hair to the left, Damian groaned deeply.

“Not… complaining…” Damian slipped his hands under Dan’s shirt. He felt Dan’s heat. He felt and smelled Dan’s sweat. Damian shuddered. Dan was so masculine, so solid. Damian slid his hands over Dan’s back muscles, pressing his fingers into Dan’s stress points and causing him to groan out loud as well. 

Dan paused. Damian let his head fall back, arching his back, stretching the muscles, sighing appreciatively. Dan moved his mouth to Damian’s throat, kissing and nipping, and started unbuttoning Damian’s light blue shirt. Damian moved his hands from Dan’s back and gripped the edge of the island, trying not to collapse. Dan moved an arm to Damian’s back, holding him up while working on the damned buttons with his right hand. 

“Do you like this shirt?” asked Dan, his lips still on Damian’s neck. 

Damian swallowed. “..h?”

He felt Dan’s smile against his throat.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Dan moved to look into Damian’s eyes. He gripped each side of Damian’s shirt, along the row of buttons and button holes, and ripped it open. Buttons flew off in all directions. 

“..the FUCK!” Damian yelled, shocked.

Dan grinned, just grinned, at his lover’s dropped jaw and wide eyes. 

“That was fun!” he said delightedly, then crushed his lips on to Damian’s. Still damp from Dan’s sweat, Damian’s hands finally slipped off the edge of the island, but Dan already had him in his arms to catch him. 

Inarticulate sounds came from Damian, for all the good it did him, as Dan had complete control of his mouth. Dan slid his arms under Damian’s ass and lifted him onto the island. He had to break the kiss then, as Damian’s head was too high to reach now. Damian put his hands on the edge of the island again, leaning on them.

“Yes? You were saying?” Dan asked, grinning again. 

“Uhmf?” asked Damian, blinking a few times.

“Right.” Dan replied. 

Dan reached up under Damian’s chin and collected a few drops of the olive oil. He smeared a bit on one of Damian’s nipples, then the rest on the other. Damian opened his mouth and took a sudden breath. He shuttered, closing his eyes. 

Dan wrapped his left arm around Damian, under his shirt. With his right hand, he stroked Damian’s skin around a nipple. He softly kissed the other nipple, then bit down. 

Damian eyes flew open. He cried out at the sudden pain and started to take faster breaths. He leaned his arms on Dan’s shoulders. He wrapped his legs around Dan’s midsection to get as close as he could to his lover, pressing his manhood against Dan’s body.

Dan pulled back from Damian a little, so he could continue to move his mouth and hand around Damian’s chest. He took Damian’s nipple in his mouth again and bit, causing Damian to groan deeply and gaze unseeing at the ceiling. Dan roughly licked where he bit and Damian’s breathing started to match the rhythm of Dan’s strokes on his chest. 

It’s always the rhythm, the maddening rhythm, the torturous rhythm, the perfect rhythm to drive Damian wild, insane with lust and pain and pleasure. Even when Dan was not in control, even when they weren’t in the play room, even when they made quiet, whatever passes for vanilla, love in their bed... Dan moved in perfect metronome time, with whatever beat he chose. And Damian’s body followed, his heart, lungs, pulsing neurons and nerve endings, always to the beat of his drummer. 

Damian’s head fell back when Dan moved to torture his other nipple and rub the skin around the first bit one. Damian moved his hands from Dan’s shoulders to the island behind him to prop himself up. But then Dan bit down again and he cried out, his hands slipping again. Dan held him up. 

Dan’s arm started to shake from supporting Damian’s back. He gripped Damian’s body and slid him around the island. He laid him lengthwise on the island, his legs hanging off the edge. Dan slid his prone body as far to the other end of the island as far he could. He lifted Damian’s legs to the surface, bending them so Damian was comfortable.

Damian’s body was loose, relaxed. His eyes were a little glazed, looking up at Dan. 

“Now what?” he asked softly, with the tiniest smirk. 

Dan looked down at Damian’s lightly flushed face. He grinned. 

“Jeez, I’m starving. Is there anything to eat?” He walked around the island to the refrigerator.

“What?” sputtered Damian, twisting his head awkwardly, trying to look at Dan. “The fuck! What?”

He heard Dan rummaging around in the fridge. 

“Do we have any of that sliced cucumber left?” he asked Damian.

“What?” Damian repeated. “I WAS cooking, you fucker!”

He heard Dan’s laugh echo briefly from the fridge.  
“Ah, never mind, yes we do.”

The moment Dan’s head came back into view, Damian glared at him. 

“Chill, lover” Dan said, setting the plastic tub next to Damian. “How about a kiss, in apology for teasing you?”

Already forgiving him, Damian snorted, smirked. “Better be a good one, then.”

“Oh, yes.” 

Dan bent and captured Damian’s lips. Damian’s jaw opened, letting Dan slide his tongue in Damian’s mouth. Dan made a brief but intense circuit around the inside of his mouth and pulled back to nibble at Damian’s lips, before gently gripping his bottom one with his teeth. 

Damian groaned softly into Dan’s mouth and wrapped his arms around Dan’s back. Dan pulled at Damian’s bottom lip before letting it slip from his teeth. Damian shivered while Dan finished kissing every little space on his lips. 

Dan straightened. Damian’s arms slipped off and plopped to the surface of the island. Dan smiled, looking down at Damian again.

“Better?”

“Um?” 

Dazed, Damian barely opened his eyes to look up at Dan. “What? Oh. Yes.” He cleared his throat and blinked a few times. “Uh, yes, that was fine, I guess.”  
“Smartass.”

Damian smirked a bit again and put his crossed arms underneath his head.

“Always.”

Dan smirked again at his lover. He picked up the plastic tub, opened it, took out a cucumber slice and tossed it in his mouth.

Damian looked up at Dan, confused and irritated again.

“Come on! What the fuck do you have me up here for? Don’t fucking start something….” Damian’s breath caught and he flinched. 

Dan placed a cold cucumber slice directly on one of Damian’s bitten nipples. 

“Fuck, that’s cold!” Damian shivered. 

“Hmm, is it?” Dan replied. He slipped another slice out of the tub and put it on the other nipple.

“Gah!” Damian brought his arms out from under his head but Dan grabbed his wrists. He bent over Damian to whisper hotly in his ear.

“Why don’t you keep these folded behind your head, hm?” 

His eyes wide, Damian took a quick breath and allowed Dan to move his arms back and under his head. 

“Close your eyes.” Dan told him. Damian shut them, his brow a little furrowed in curiosity. 

Dan put a slice on each eye.

“What? Spa treatment?” Damian let out a giggle, “The hell?”

“Just to help you remember to keep your eyes closed. Plus, hey, good for circles under the eyes, or something, right?” 

Damian snorted. “Something.”

Dan straightened, pleased to have his lover irritated, confused, curious and hot from just a vegetable. He grinned. 

“Still hungry” he said, and started placing cucumber slices up a line on Damian’s chest. He started at his waistline, heading straight up the middle to Damian’s neck. 

Damian gasped quietly and shivered at the little bits of wet cold slowly being added one by one on his body. He gasped louder when Dan placed the last on the little dip in his clavicle, one of the most sensitive and arousing spots on his body. 

Dan bent over and took the slice between Damian’s nipples in his lips. He brushed it against Damian’s chest before eating it. Damian moaned softly, quietly. 

Dan licked the open space before taking the next slice up with his lips. As he ate that one, he blew air gently on the two little open places, still damp and cool.

“Agh!” Damian flinched, shuddered, gasped. “Fuck…” he trailed off. He squirmed. He almost lost the slices covering his eyes, but stopped moving his head in time. 

Dan quickly stepped over to the counter to grab the oil bottle and stepped back. He put his thumb over the opening and drizzled a few drops in the middle of Damian’s chest. 

Damian gasped again and jerked his head back, again almost losing the slices on his eyes. 

Dan took the next slice down Damian’s chest in his teeth. He brushed it against Damian’s chest, moved through the seasoned oil, up to Damian’s neck. Damian automatically moved his head up and over to give Dan has much surface as possible. The cucumber slices on his eyes were lost, but Damian’s eyes were still tightly shut. 

Dan moved the slice slowly over Damian’s neck before lifting it to brush against his lips. Damian opened his mouth and took a short, quick breath. Dan put the slice in Damian’s mouth with his teeth. Damian crunched down and lifted his head to try to catch Dan’s lips with his own, but Dan straightened too quickly.

“Are you hungry, too?” asked Dan, bending over Damian again, breathing his words on Damian’s cooling chest. 

“Yes,” Damian murmured, looking up at Dan. “yes, please, yes…”

Dan lazily licked Damian’s chest and took up another slice, this one from one of Damian’s nipples. He ran it over the oil drops, over Damian’s neck, then chin, then with his teeth shoved it in Damian’s open and willing mouth. Damian crunched and swallowed the seasoned slice quickly. 

Dan licked up Damian’s chest and picking up the slice just below and the slice on Damian’s clavicle. Dan deposited those two slices in Damian’s mouth and attended to Damian’s chest again, swirling his tongue through the oil. 

Damian chewed and swallowed the slices as fast as he could, not knowing what Dan planned next and wanting to be ready. 

Dan moved to that dip on Damian’s chest and roughly licked in it, making Damian gasp and be glad he finished the last cucumber slices in time. He squirmed, struggling to keep his arms under his head, leaning back his head and moaning. 

Dan leaned on one hand and moved the other down Damian’s chest to his waistline, knocking over the rest of the cucumber slices. Damian pushed his feet down on the surface of the island and jerked his hips up. Dan broke contact with his chest and shoved Damian’s legs down. Damian gasped again and squirmed; wild to know what he was doing and desperately needing Dan’s attention on his cock.

Dan looked at Damian’s flushed face and smiled before he mercilessly attacked Damian’s sensitive spot again. Damian whimpered, flipping his head back and forth.

Dan moved his hand back down over Damian’s chest and belly, and quickly unbuttoned Damian’s slacks with one hand. Damian whimpered again, having no leverage to buck since his legs were hanging over the edge of the island where Dan shoved them. 

After one final, violent suck, Dan pulled away from Damian’s spot, and looked down, pleased at the red and purple mark he laid. Damian gasped for air. Dan unzipped Damian’s pants and pulled them down to his knees. He slipped Damian’s penis through the slit in front of his boxers, prompting a groan. He ran a hand up and down Damian’s chest and rubbed the oil he collected onto Damian’s erect penis. 

Damian groaned again, his body tensed and back arched. Finally, finally! Dan’s hand rubbed the oil all over his penis and Damian’s head was already swimming with the familiar pleasures that…

Damian cried out, confused, surprised. He felt… wet, heat, oh my god, was he…?... god! Damian moved his arms to brace himself, lifting his torso up, moving his head to look down…

… to look down at Dan, squeezing and pumping Damian’s manhood fully in his mouth. 

Damian was shocked, stammering, “but, but.. you.. d-don’t’ like…”

Dan stopped, opened his mouth, released Damian’s swollen member, and looked up at his red and sweating face. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

The instant Dan finished his rhetorical question; he savagely sucked Damian’s cock back in his mouth. 

Damian fell back, flat on the island, and howled. 

A second. Two seconds. Three, four… wet, hot, active, glorious… but…

Damian panted… something was wrong… what was wrong? Damian found he could think… what?

No rhythm.

No rhythm.

His drummer.

His drummer.

No rhythm.

His drummer was hesitant, struggling. Damian panicked, grew silent, just breathing. Dan changed his motions again, quickly sucking and licking, changing. He moved a certain way and Damian cried out in pleasure. Dan repeated the motion, and then, uncertain, changed it again.

What, what, Damian frantically thought. What, do I tell him, do I tell him, no, I can’t, he’ll stop, he’ll stop, god don’t stop, but honest, no lying, don’t stop. Dan hit another spot, just, just perfectly, and Damian groaned. 

No rhythm. 

Shut up, Damian, shut up, don’t lie, be honest, trust, love Dan, trust your drummer, trust my drummer, don’t stop.

Trust my drummer. He’ll find his rhythm. Find your rhythm.

Shut up!

Shut up and sing!

He opened his mouth and let the sounds come out.

Honest. Natural. He let his body sing, directly sing, disengaging his brain, straight though his vocal cords and out.

Damian sighed, groaned, moaned, quietly, pausing, loudly; he let his voice melt into Dan’s motions. Choked, cried out, sighed again. He let Dan play him. 

Whispers escaped, unbidden, unconscious; in, around and through the inarticulate yet crystal clear sounds.

“Love you… oh god… so much… don’t stop… please… wonder… ful… thank… love...”

Seconds. One, two, three, four seconds pass. Again. One, two, three, four more seconds…

Damian felt a silent superkick thunder through his body. 

(Interviewer: So, what’s a superkick?)

(Damian: The kick is Dan’s bass drum beat and a superkick has a synthesized bass drum beat under that. Boom!)

(I: I can’t even tell the difference.)

(D: Really? It’s like night and day to us.)

He started to shake.

Damian grew silent, taking short, gasping breaths, desperately gripping the sides of the kitchen island.

One, two, three, four more seconds…

He felt his drummer smile.

One, two, three, four more seconds…

Damian froze. 

Dan quickly switched Damian from his mouth to his hand, grabbing a kitchen towel from the side of the island…

… just in time for Damian to roar.

 

Epilogue

Dan patted the towel over Damian, cleaning him up, before quickly stepping over to the faucet to rinse his mouth out and wash his hands.

He stepped back to Damian, still laying the kitchen island.

He lay with his head back, panting quickly yet softly. He tried to curl up, but couldn’t; he had no traction with his legs and lacked the energy to move. His arms lay crossed on his chest, awkwardly, like he tried to wrap himself but stopped before he could sort out his long, lanky arms. 

His mouth was open, breathing, and his lips were dry. Dan saw streaks from tears from Damian’s eyes, over his temples, to drops on the island’s surface. 

Dan stood there a moment, just looking at him. He blinked several times, his brow furrowed. He didn’t understand. He knew he did this to Damian, but he didn’t understand. 

Dan brushed his thumb across Damian’s brow and cupped his cheek. 

“I never knew anyone to cry after making love.” he whispered to himself. 

Damian’s eyes fluttered open. Unfocused, he grasped Dan’s arm.

“Are, are you okay?” Damian asked. His voice was soft but anxious.

“I, what? Me?” Dan shook his head, baffled. “What do you mean?”

Damian coughed.

“Are… you okay?” he repeated. Tears welled up in Damian’s eyes, looking into Dan’s. 

“Honey,” Dan said, “I don’t understand. I’m… I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Damian blinked up at Dan and gripped his arm harder. 

“You, you don’t like… doing that.” A few tears escaped. “But, but… you did it. Why…? Are you okay? I, I mean… do you feel okay, with, with doing that? I... oh, god. Why do you love me so much?”

Dan squinted down at Damian, not quite understanding, but knowing that Dami needed to be held. He pulled Damian’s pants up. He scooped up his skinny lover and stepped back to the wall behind them, and slid down the wall to the floor. He cradled Damian, his rear on the floor between Dan’s legs, his legs shooting out to the left and Dan holding his torso on the right, pulling Damian close to his chest. Damian tucked his head on Dan’s shoulder.

“I’m… fine, honey,” started Dan. “I don’t understa… I’m fine. I wanted to… give you a treat, I guess. “

“Wow! That was a treat…” Damian trailed off. Dan waited for him to speak again.

Damian breathed deeply a few times. “Sorry… sorry… I… wow, so much. Over..overwhelmed me, I guess.” 

Dan looked into Damian’s eyes. Still dilated and unfocused, but getting clearer. “I guess so, honey.” Dan furrowed his brows. “Are you okay?” he asked back. 

Damian smiled weakly. “Oh…oh yeah.. “ he sighed deeply, “I’m great!”


End file.
